


Please, come with me

by charliepower



Series: Coldflash from four words [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry being cute, Drunk Leonard Snart, M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry goes to ask Len for his help and is surprised when see's him passed out in a bar, needing someone to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, come with me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Please, come with me"
> 
> come visit me on tumblr:  
> perilofachopshop

Never in a million years did Barry Allen think he would be going to Captain Cold for help again, not after the last betrayal. But here he was, outside Saints and Sinners about to walk in and ask his apparent nemesis for help for a second time. He figured Snart owed him for helping save his sister, and for stealing what was left of his hot cocoa.  
With one last sigh Barry pushed open the door to the building and made his way towards the bar, having already seen Snart sitting on a stool.

"Snart we need to talk" He said once he'd got about within a metre of the man.

Leonard Snart turned his head to look up at the younger man before giving a small glare and turning back to his drink. Barry stared in disbelief at the criminal in front of him. Where was the usual sarcastic comment, or the mention of his name that Barry knew he loved to repeat as an act of triumph over him, even the cold looks he was used to. This however, this blatant disregard, was not what he expected.

"Um Snart, did you ... did you hear me?"

With a clear sigh Snart turned his entire body to finally face Barry. "yes I hearddd, but I don't..." he paused for a minute as if looking for the word "...don't care"

The usual snark that Cold's voice carried with him wasn't there and if Barry didn't know any better -

"Oh thank god, are you here to pick him up?" The bartender suddenly asked and before Barry could even respond she was handing him Snart's keys, "Poor Len didn't want Mick or Lisa to see him like this, apparently something to do with 'reputation', not that anyone would think any less of him anyway, what with being leader of the rogues and all...but that's not the point. Thanks for coming to pick him up, you a new member of the gang?"

"The...gang?" Barry said slowly, not entirely sure what the woman was on about.

She suddenly looked suspicious "Are you not one of the rogues?" Her eyes narrowed and Barry could tell this could go south quicker than he would like.

"Oh right, no no I'm not one of the Rogues, he wouldn't want that. But me and Lenny go way back" He laughed before looking at the poor man that was now slumped across the bar.

"Ohhh, I see it now" The woman gave him a knowing look causing a confused look to cross Barry's face.

"I'm sorry, see what?" Barry laughs nervously again.

"Why none of us see you round here, why our oh so nefarious leader wouldn't want you around his darker side"

"And why's that"

"Well you're the infamous Barry right?"

Barry felt himself freeze up, why would the people here know his name, what has Snart been telling them? His entire body was screaming at him to run but before he could the woman started to speak again, clearly seeing the panic on his face.

"By infamous I mean the 'annoying brown haired kid' that he only ever tells me about when he's had a few too many to drink. In fact that's what we were talking about before you came in. You should know you mean a lot to him kid"

Barry couldn't help but stare at Leonard Snart as he snored softly into his arms, and it was in that moment that Barry felt truly sorry for him. As someone who wore their heart on their sleeve Barry was someone who was constantly telling people how he felt, but if Snart only felt he could do that when he was drunk, and to someone that he wasn't even close too ... than that was awful.

"I guess I'll take him home now, don't want any of the rogues to think they can take advantage tonight I guess"

"Thanks sweetie"

Barry shook Cold a bit to wake him up and when he stirred, started to put the older mans arm around his shoulder to support his weight before they get outside.

"Whattya doing scarlettt" Snart drawled the last part and Barry simply rolled his eyes, knowing that the man was too drunk for his own good.

"Taking you home before any of your rogues think they can get the better of you"

"Cute" Snart chuckled as Barry's cheeks went red.

Once outside Barry leaned Snart against the wall.

"Okay if you're feeling like you're going to be sick - now is the chance"

But Snart just glared at him "I'm not going to be s-sick ssscarlet"

"Fine, where are you staying at the moment, I need the address"

It was then, when Leonard Snart gave him the address to his safehouse that Barry realised he potentially saved this man's life tonight, he could've given his address out to anyone and Barry was sure there were a lot of people that would pay for that kind of information.

"Okay hold on" Snart frowned at him but before he could ask why Barry had already picked him up - bridal style - and started to run.

When they got to the house he placed Snart down against the wall as the man tried to regain his breath.

"Jesus Scarlet a bit of warning next time" Snart snarled at him and Barry could tell the run has sobered him up a bit.

Just as he turns to leave he hears Snart whispered "Please, come with me". Apparently not.

"Yeah that's not going to happen Snart" Barry half laughed.

But the look Snart gave him in return wasn't one that Barry would consider fair and he eventually sighed, rolled his eyes and headed towards the door again, snatching the keys out of the criminals hands.

"Fine but nobody finds out about this snart" Barry winced at the thought of what Caitlin and Cisco's reaction would be if they found out Barry was about to go in Captain Cold's safe house ...

...house?

Looking around the place Barry realised that it was far too homely to be considered a safehouse. Walking over to the fireplace he saw that in the middle was a picture of what he assumed to be a picture of a young Leonard holding a baby Lisa Snart in his arms. The picture to the right was one of him and Mick in a pub, Mick was looking awfully proud of himself but Leonard just had that fed up look on his face that he so often wore whenever Mick would lose his cool.  
Barry winced at the unintentional pun and went to continue looking around the room before he heard a loud thud and the word "shit" muttered quietly.  
Turning around Barry saw the nefarious Captain Cold on the floor looking unusually helpless. Sighing to himself he walked over and dragged the man on to his feet.

"Where's your room Snart?" Barry asked, trying to keep the blush from his face and not knowing why he was so embarrassed by this question. Snart motioned towards the stairs and said left.

Slowly walking Snart upstairs towards his bedroom Barry began to wonder what Snarts reaction would be the next day when he finally came to his senses, he couldn't help but wonder if he should be expecting a particularly nasty encounter from the rogues in the not to distant future and he winced as he remembered how much the cold gun had hurt the last time it had been used on him. Speaking of, where was the cold gun, from experience Barry knew how odd it was for Cold to be out and about without it.

When they reached Leonard's room Barry opened the door and led the drunk man to his bed, gently lying him down on the bed he once again turned to leave before a hand grabbed his own.

"S-scarlet" Len drawled and Barry had to suppress a shiver.

"What. Do you want. Snart." Barry grit between his teeth, knowing the further this went on the more he would pay for it later.

"Stay"

Barry spun round to tell Snart where to stick it but as he did Snart pulled him forward onto the bed. And what could Barry say, he's never had the best balance. Huffing to himself Barry tried to shift to get back up of the bed but before he could warm arms wrapped themselves around his torso and pulled him into a spooning position. Barry felt his whole body freeze for a second time that evening.

"Snart what the hell are you doing" Barry snarled.

"Len"

"I'm sorry??"

"Call me Len, you're in my bed its only polite"

"Stop making this sound like something it's not Sn-Len"

The was a long pause before Snart - Len - made a noise that Barry could only describe as a giggle. "Do you want this to be something it's not Barry"

Barry felt his entire body go red as he turned to face Len, which in his head seemed like a good confrontational idea but in reality...

"Listen Len, I will stay here because you are drunk, but I swear to god if you try to ice me tomorrow ..." Barry tried to pretend like he wasn't completely aware of Len's breath on his face.

"Oh Barry, as ifff I would hurt something so pretty"

That was how Barry Allen died he was sure of it. Sure he and Snart, Len, had banter in the past, and sure several times Cisco had made fun of him saying it was flirting while Caitlin gave him a disapproving glance, but that's all it had been right? Leonard trying to distract him so that he could steal whatever it was he went there for. After all this man was seventeen years older than him and while age was nothing but a number to Barry, he'd only ever assumed Leonard Snart saw him as some kid to mess with.

Before his thoughts could go any further Len moved a centimetre forward and gave Barry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night S-scarlet" Len said before turning himself around and making himself the little spoon, which out of everything that had happened that night, was probably the most surprising part.

Barry considered for a moment whether or not he should flash out of there, but given the fact that Len had some sort of death grip on his arms, and that he was oddly warm, Barry decided against it.

He took a deep breath and prayed that Len wouldn't be too pissed off when he woke up the next day, before falling into a deep sleep.

 

***BONUS***

Barry woke slowly and nuzzled his face into the neck of the warm person lying in front of him, the memories of the last night not yet coming to him. It was only when said person froze that Barry remembered ... everything. Barry was far too aware of the fact that not only was one arm above Len's head, but the other was wrapped tightly around him and one of his legs was also draped over the man's body.

After a few uncomfortable minute's of neither knowing where they stood Len spoke. "Nobody finds out about this Scarlet"

"Agreed"

Len shifted to face him and Barry cringed as he realised that Len had caused the situation to be even more awkward when certain parts of their morning that they couldn't control were now pressed against eachother.

"I mean, I guess we should add to the thing we're hiding" He whispered into Barry's ear as he kissed just below it.

Barry shivered. "Oh you meant the kiss thing ... here I was assuming that you meant the fact that the infamous Captain Cold was the little spoon."

Barry felt Len freeze and he couldn't help but feel smug that for once, he had the upper hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to have Barry saying "please, come with me" to snart, but then I thought hey why not change it up a bit.
> 
> Also I apologise that this isn't great, but the idea came to me and I had to write it despite not having slept for 40 hours.


End file.
